Boda
by MaestroJGC
Summary: (BridgettexFelix) ¿Como sera la reaccion de Felix si Bridgette se va a casar con alguien que no sea el?


Boda.

Félix Agreste podía ser toleroso con Bridgette pero hasta ella debe saber que existen límites. Ahora el chico estaba rojo de furia y la chica se escondía detrás de Alya para defenderse.

-Fue un accidente amigo, ya calmate.

Nino lo quiso calmar pero este lo miró con cara de que no se meta.

-Todo tiene su límite y tu alcanzaste el mío, de ahora en más hazme el favor de no volver a acercarte a mí o no respondo.

Y se marchó, Bridgette sabé que no le gritó por que Alya le iba a gritar más fuerte pero de igual modo sabía que metió la pata y lo más raro era que no se arrepentia de nada.

Alya volteó y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que le acarisiaste el cabello y él casi te mata por despeinarlo.

La chica sonrió y le mostró un mechón de cabellos rubios.

-Menos mal que no se dio cuenta de que en verdad mí objetivo era cortar y no despeinar. Directo a mi diario.

-¡BRIDGETTE!

Y la chica se fue corriendo ya que Félix sintió frío en la parte trasera de su cabeza y ahora reclamaba sangre por su cabellera. .

.  
Ya va un mes desde el accidente y Bridgette tiene prohibido acercarse a su amado por una orden de restricción, al parecer su cabello era más importante que el oro para él... aún que con la noticia que recibió ese día domingo, él mismo tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello por razones que ni él conocía.

-¿Celoso por qué tu novia se va a casar?

Plagg miró a su portador con una sonrisa y este le mostró un queso y lo aplastó con su mano.

-No... ¡No!... ¡Noooooo!

El kwami se tiró al suelo donde estaban las migajas del queso.

-No te preocupes, yo haré justicia por tu muerte.

El chico se acercó a la ventana molesto y miró al dramático kwami que dejo una rosa sobre el aplastado queso.

-Transformame Plagg.

Sin darle tiempo a quejarse se transformó y salió como Cat noir a tomar algo de aire.

Saltaba por los tejados recordando como Alya le dijo de la boda y hasta le mostró una foto de ése parásito.

Miró a un costado y sonrió con lo que vio.

-Alguien es infiel.

Era ese sujetó besandose con una pelirroja cerca de casa de Bridgette.

El felino sonrió con malicia y se fue rumbo a su casa. Al llegar soltó una carcajada que atemorizo un poco al cansado Plagg.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Sabes qué ella se va a casar con alguien que le es infiel incluso antes de la boda?

El chico borró su sonrisa y miró al kwami.

-¡Éso es terrible!

Salió corriendo rumbo a la Iglesia a toda velocidad, miró su celular y vio que quedaba poco tiempo.

Giró hacía los lados y vio a unas niñas de primaria jugando en bicicletas y se acercó a una y se la sacó.

-Luego te la devuelvo.

Su subió a la bici con dibujos de ponys y arrancó a toda velocidad mientras la niña lloraba.

El chico se sentía extraño, con ganas de golpear al sujetó que le es infiel a SU Bridgette y con el deseó de que ella aún lo amé, no se confundan el sólo amaba a Ladybug...o ya no.

Sacudió su cabeza y tiró la bicicleta a un costado mientras se acercaba a las puertas cerradas.

Dio un suspiro y repaso su plan.

Pasó 1, interrumpir la boda.

Pasó 2, sacarle la cabeza al tipo.

Pasó 3, tomar el lugar de novio y besar a Bridgette.

Pasó 4, tener 20 hijos como mínimo.

Pasó 5, dejar de leer muchos mangas japoneses.

Abrió las puertas y llegó en el momento justo.

-Si ahí alguien que se oponga, que hablé ahora o callé para siempre.

Habló en vos alta el sacerdote y el chico se acercó molesto.

-¡Yo me opongo!

Todas las personas miraron al osado joven.

-¡Ella no se casará con nadie más que conmigo! ¡Habré tus ojos Bridgette, él te es infiel!

La novia se sacó el velo y el chico quedó de piedra.

-¡Bridgette, dile a tú novio que se vaya o se calme!

Miró hacía el costado de la novia y vio que Bridgette estaba a su lado como madrina no como prometida.

-Esto... les deseó una felíz vida de casados.

Habló nervioso mientras la gente lo miraba con enojó y Bridgette con humo saliendo de sus orejas del sonrojo que tenía. .

.  
Luego de que la boda terminó, Félix se disculpó con todos y agregó a Alya a su lista negra por mentirle.

-Así que...¿no me puedo casar con nadie más que contigo?

Bridgette se acercó con una sonrisa y el chico volteó el rostro avergonzado.

-Y que no se te olvidé. Cuando nos graduemos un anillo estará esperando tu dedo.

La chica se rió y se sentó cerca de él.

-No puedo creer que hayas creído que me iba casar a los 16 años y con alguien que no seas tú.

El rubio le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa y se volteó para irse mientras tiraba la orden de restricción a la basura.

-¿A dónde vas?

Bridgette lo miró confundida.

-Tengo que devolverle la bicicleta a una niña.

No entendió a que se refería hasta que vio como su amado se subió a una pequeña bicicleta de niña.

Ése día Félix descubrió tres cosas.

1_ No confiar en Alya.

2_ No meterse con el queso de Plagg por que su traje de Cat noir ahora era de mujer.

3_Las personas y su actual novia se burlaran de él si maneja una bicicleta de niña.

Ahora sólo pensaba en como decirle a Ladybug que perdió su oportunidad con él y como invitar a Bridgette a su primer cita sin que ella lo asfixiar con un abrazó.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Otra historia de Félix y Bridgette.

Esperó que les guste lo suficiente como para dejar un review.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
